Audition 1: Enter the Duo
by NukeRose
Summary: Sequel to "The Beginning". In which the Eyan and Cody sing a Megadeth song for Cody's Glee audition, Finn's lack of heavy metal knowledge nearly gets him strangled, and Eyan finally hammers something through Azimio's thick skull. {PLEASE REVIEW! I CRAVE REVIEWS!}


**{DISCLAIMER: I own the characters Eyan and Cody! That's about it. I don't own Glee, or any of the songs mentioned.}**

**Eyan's POV**

It took him three hours, but Cody had talked me into doing something stupid with him. He wanted my help in auditioning for the show choir, or Glee club as it was called here. I threw the door to the choir room open with a loud bang and marched inside. I let my eyes survey the occupants of the room. Mr. Schue was standing at the front of the room by the white board, staring at me with wide eyes. Everybody else was staring at me with looks loaded with everything ranging from respect, to lust, to sheer terror in Rachel's case. I rolled my eyes and marched over to claim my seat at Kotie's side. I sat my guitar case down on the floor in front of me, and nodded my head in greeting to Kurt, who returned the gesture. Mr. Schue cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Okay, so I see we have two new members among us today..."

"One," I interrupted him, "I'm not joining. I'm only here to help him with his audition, and because he's my ride home. I only sing in private, when nobody else is around. He's lucky I'm doing this duet with him at all."

"I don't see why you don't give it a try." Cody interjected, "You're a great singer. Your singing voice goes from a tender whisper, to a solid baritone, to a falsetto that sounds like you're screaming bloody murder."

I heard a slight gasp to my side, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Berry's head swivel slowly to look at me with look that could only be described as predatory. I groaned, realizing that I might have gained another stalker in the form of a hobbit-like Jewish diva with a superiority complex.

"Please sing something." she begged, "Even if it is just a verse. Please?!"

I decided to humor her, so I complied. I chose the opening words to my favorite song, one that I most likely would never be able to sing in this club.

"_Say your prayers, little one, don't forget my son, to include every one_." I growled loudly, causing her to squeak and almost leap out of her seat. I could hear Puckerman snickering behind me, while Hudson asked him something, slightly confused.

"What song was that?" he asked Puckerman.

I froze. It was now my turn to swivel around slowly to stare down Hudson.

"Who dares speak such outrageous blasphemy in my presence?!" I demanded with a snarl.

"Oh god." Cody and Santana muttered in unison.

"You shouldn't have said that, Finn." Cody said to him.

"Those were the opening lines to the _Enter Sandman_, the _greatest_ song, off of the _greatest_ album, by Metallica, heavy metal's _greatest _band! To NOT know this song, is an absolute DISGRACE! How in the name of all that is HOLY ON THIS PLANET, can a jock NOT HAVE KNOW THAT SONG? I can feel my IQ dropping by the second..." I sputtered and ranted, trying and failing to comprehend how he could be so clueless.

Meanwhile, everybody else is staring at me as if I might explode at any second. Cody jumped in to explain my small mental breakdown.

"He is a huge Metallica fan. He has every studio album they have ever made on both vinyl, cassette, CD, and mp3. He has every live album, every t-shirt, a denim jacket once owned by Cliff Burton himself, and a Vinyl copy of _Master of Puppets_ signed by the current four members. He has memorized every original song they have ever put out. Then there is the bass in that case sitting in front of him. He practically worships them. To him, not knowing that song is as close to a mortal sin as you can get without stabbing his poodle."

I turned my glare on Cody when he said that.

"If you say anything bad about Winnie I will disembowel you with a wooden cooking spoon." I growled. He rolled his eyes. Mr. Schue looked between us.

"What song are you going to be singing for us today?" he asked, obviously trying to steer us away from what he perceived as a fight.

"Foreclosure of A Dream." he answered.

I stood up picking up my guitar case and strode to the front of the room. I sat the case down on the piano and opened it. Within was my most prized possession. My Bass Guitar.

It was an Aria Pro II Cliff Burton Signature Bass Guitar. It was the same kind of bass that my hero had played when he was alive. It was a thing of beauty. I withdrew the bass from the case and plugged it into the amp that I had dropped off earlier that day to use. I warmed up by playing the first thirty seconds of _(Anesthesia) Pulling Teeth_, before I started playing the intro the song we had chose to sing. The rest of the backing band jumped in right behind me When it was Cody's queue to sing I nodded to him and he stepped up to the microphone

_**Cody:**_

_**Rise so high, yet so far to fall  
>A plan of dignity and balance for all<br>Political breakthrough, euphoria's high  
>More borrowed money, more borrowed time<strong>_

_**Backed in a corner, caught up in the race  
>Means to an end ended in disgrace<br>Perspective is lost in the spirit of the chase**_

_**Foreclosure of a dream  
>Those visions never seen<br>Until all is lost, personal Holocaust  
>Foreclosure of a dream<strong>_

During the short lull in the music I switched places with Cody. I continued to play my bass, but I sang too.

_**Eyan:**_

_**Barren land that once filled a need  
>Are worthless now, dead without a deed<br>Slipping away from an iron grip  
>Nature's scales are forced to tip<strong>_

_**The heartland cries, loss of all pride  
>To leave ain't believing, so try and be tried<br>Insufficient funds, insanity and suicide**_

_**Foreclosure of a dream  
>Those visions never seen<br>Until all is lost, personal holocaust  
>Foreclosure of a dream<strong>_

_**Cody:**_

_**Now with new hope some will be proud  
>This is no hoax, no one pushed out<br>Receive a reprieve and be a pioneer  
>Break new ground of a new frontier<strong>_

_**New ideas will surely get by  
>No deed, or dividend, some may ask, "Why?"<br>You'll find the solution, the answers in the sky**_

_**Rise so high, yet so far to fall  
>A plan of dignity and balance for all<br>Political breakthrough, euphoria's high  
>More borrowed money, more borrowed time<strong>_

_**Both:**_

_**Foreclosure of a dream  
>Those visions never seen<br>Until all is lost, personal holocaust  
>Foreclosure of a dream<strong>_

_**Foreclosure of a dream  
>Those visions never seen<br>Until all is lost, personal holocaust  
>Foreclosure of a dream<strong>_

_**Holocaust**_

As we shouted the last word together, the rest of the room started cheering. Mr. Schue shook Cody's hand.

"You're in." he told Cody, "And if you ever want to join officially, Mr. Foreman, there is always a spot reserved. I must ask though, who was that song by?

"Megadeth." We said in unison. Mr. Schue blinked in surprise as we both moved to sit back down in our seats after I put my bass back in its case.

Three hours later I was sitting in my bedroom with Cody, Az and Dave.

"I can't believe you joined Homo Explosion." Az told Cody. Dave flinched, which I noticed. I reached over and slapped Az on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck?" He exclaimed.

"I swear to god, by the time we are juniors I will have slapped the stupid out of you." I responded.

"Good luck with that." Dave joked quietly.

"Why do you have such a problem with Glee?" Cody asked.

"It's fuckin' Gay as hell. Singing gay music, like stupid show tunes and pop shit all day." He defended.

"That doesn't mean it's gay, Az. By that logic, Judas Priest, Queen, and the Stones are gay too." I argued. Knowing the this would hit a nerve, since those were Azimio's favorite bands.

"Da fuck you just say?" He shrieked. I smirked.

"Rob Halford is Gay. He is Judas Priest's lead singer. He came out in the nineties. Freddie Mercury was as well. Mick Jagger is Bi, and he's fucked more people than you ever will." I explained further, "Now are you prepared to allow me to burn your autographed Judas Priest t-shirt that Halford signed for you last year?"

He recoiled in terror.

"You go near my shirt, I kill you." I muttered in horror, before realizing who and what he was defending.

"See what I mean now?" I asked him. He nodded slowly, his mind slightly blown. I smirked.

I would have him trained yet.


End file.
